Passing By
by newportz-princess
Summary: Sophie manipulates her way into a day off school. Her and Ryan go to a dog park and come across a retarded Chihuahua and his owner - Marissa Cooper. AU. RM. Dedicated to my Chihuahua Gucci, lol.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz…That's not me, if you're incredibly slow; I thought you may need some reassurance. LOL.**

**Summary: Sophie manipulates her way into a day off school. Her and Ryan go to a dog park and come across a retarded Chihuahua and his owner - Marissa Cooper. AU. RM. Dedicated to my Chihuahua Gucci, lol. **

**I based the Chihuahua in the dog park on mine. My baby boy Gucci was my inspiration for this. LOL. This fic is sort of like a tribute to him and his larger than life personality. I'm sure this fic will give you some insight on Gucci. He's awesome. Just like you will be, if you review. :P**

Sophie Cohen had stayed the night at her older brother, Ryans' house. Upon waking her up in the early morning for school, he came across her lying on her back, in bed, and feigning a cough that sounded more like a monkey farting. He kept the smirk from appearing boldly on his features and tried to listen to her seriously.

"I have a headache…and my tummy's not feeling good…" Ryan stared at Sophie with amusement as she dramatically held her hand to her head.

"Soph, I wasn't born yesterday. You don't think I've never done that before?"

Sophie pouted. Her frown made Ryan laugh. "Why don't you want to go to school? Huh?"

Sophie shrugged. "Well, that was incredibly informing, thank you Sophie, I now know everything about the situation."

Sophie giggled, "Stop being silly Ryan."

"Tell me, what's going on?" Ryan asked in a caring voice.

"Okay…" Sophie gave in. "I got a bad mark on my maths test and I got moved down a class. Now I'm in the dumb group. It's filled with dumb boys Ryan! Boys! That are dumb!"

"I honestly don't know how life is going to continue for you," Ryan told his young sister sarcastically.

Sophie rolled her eyes, and then asked, "Can I please stay home today? I'll go on Monday, I promise. It could be our little secret."

Ryan pondered what she had just said. "Fine, but mom and dad…not even Seth, can find out about this. You hear?"

Sophie grinned brightly, "Thank you Ryan."

"The feeling's mutual. Now get dressed, I have some errands to run," Ryan ordered as he got off her bed.

"Can I get an ice cream while we're out?" Sophie asked.

"Only if you keep it down while I call the school."

"Maybe I could walk by while you're on the phone and fake a cough?" Sophie suggested.

"That could work. But you suck at faking…that I know."

"Hey!" Sophie argued as Ryan walked out of her room and down the stairs of his mansion.

* * *

"Can we go to the dog park?" Sophie asked. Her mouth rimmed with the ice cream that she had been devouring for the last few minutes.

"The dog park? Why would we go to the dog park? We don't have a dog."

"Duh! You think I don't know that?" Sophie asked, she didn't wait for his to respond before saying, "Dogs are cute and I want one. But mommy won't let me get one. So I like going to the dog park and maybe one day someone will accidentally leave one behind and I can steal one." The innocence in her tone made Ryan smile.

"Interesting plan you've got there."

"Oh, I've given it quite a bit of thought."

"I can see that. So the dog park huh?" Ryan asked.

"Uh-huh," Sophie replied.

* * *

"It's such a pretty day today," Sophie commented as the two siblings approached a bench in the park. Numerous dogs ran freely around, but one in particular caught Sophie's eye.

It was an incredibly small thing of fluff that was running miles ahead of the rattled owner who continued chasing it. It didn't look like a game. More like a mission.

"Gucci! Guch, Guch! Come here baby!" the blonde owner called out with no luck.

"Aw," Sophie adored the long haired Chihuahua as it ran towards her.

"Gucci!" the dogs' owner eventually caught up and smiled embarrassedly at Ryan and Sophie.

"Sorry about him, he's a little – or a lot – eccentric."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Ryan, this is Sophie," he introduced.

"Marissa," she motioned to herself, "and that is Gucci," she pointed to the honey colored dog with an amazingly hairy white chest.

"He's so cute," Sophie complimented.

"Thanks. He certainly knows it too," Marissa laughed. Gucci closed his eyes happily as Sophie rubbed his stomach.

Randomly, a German Shepard walked past and the small dog – not much bigger than 3 kilos – opened his eyes and started barking, which really just sounded like a retarded bird with an incredible amount of constipation.

"Gucci, no!" Marissa demanded. He didn't stop. The German Shepard just stared at the Chihuahua, as did the German Shepard's owner. His eyebrows rose to what appeared like their maximum.

"Keep on moving, you're just distressing this obviously mentally unstable dog even more," Ryan said to the man with the large dog.

The dude shrugged and kept on moving. Gucci stopped barking for just a moment, then a leaf fell from a tree and he started up again. He jumped off Sophie's lap and made his way over to it. Gucci began digging in the ground with his nose. Yes his nose - of all things. Eventually removing about a centimeter of dirt, he took the leaf by the stalk and dropped it in his minuscule hole.

"Are you _sure_ that's a dog?" Ryan asked, half teasingly, half dead serious.

"Yes. He is a dog," Marissa reassured, even though her tone had doubt painting it.

"My neighbor has a cat that's bigger than him."

"Well, my neighbor's cat tried to murder Gucci. So ha!"

"Why is that something to be proud of?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"I don't know. It was a spur of the moment come back. And those usually suck. But Gucci has had a hard life, for one he was sexually molested by a kitten, and cornered by my other Chihuahua for stealing her banana skin, that she had stole from me…"

"Your dogs are demented."

"But their awesome," Marissa replied.

"I'll take your word for it." Ryan relaxed back on the bench and watched Sophie and Gucci roll around on the ground. No wait, more like Sophie rolling around on the ground while Gucci dug in her hair and made a bed for himself – which he was now settling into.

Marissa laughed at Gucci's antics as he began to lick Sophie's ears. "Eww…" Sophie exclaimed, giggling outrageously.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" Ryan asked Marissa.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Marissa smiled and put Gucci back on his lead. Ryan, Marissa, Sophie and Gucci walked for a while until they came to a small café that sat adjacent to the park.

They ordered then found a table outside to sit at. Ryan and Marissa chatted while Gucci and Sophie continued frolicking around.

* * *

"So, it was really nice meeting you Ryan," Marissa initiated.

"Great meeting you also…and you too." Ryan looked to Gucci, whose tongue was hanging out and his overly hairy chest that was huffing up and down.

"How much was he?" Sophie asked, cradling the small dog in her arms lovingly.

"You don't want to know," Marissa laughed, she then continued, "Gucci and my female, Poppy just had a litter of puppies, I could give you one if you wanted. They're only seven weeks old at the moment, but I'm sure they'll be little clones of their father within a few years."

Sophie grinned wildly at Ryan. "Please Ry?!"

"It's really up to Kirsten," Ryan told the nine-year-old.

"It could be our little secret."

"You being off school for being "sick" is already our little secret. You really want another?"

Marissa smiled at their interaction and watched as Sophie replied, "Yes, I love our little secrets Ryan," she gave him her best 'little sweet and innocent girl' smile and saw his face soften.

"Please Ryan," she pleaded. "Help me convince him Marissa!"

Ryan glanced at Marissa who was obviously on Sophie's side. "Fine. But you have to tell Kirsten, not me."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him tightly.

"So, where do you live?" Ryan asked Marissa, now that the deal was final.

* * *

"Oh, hi Sophie baby. Hey Ryan," Kirsten Cohen greeted her blonde children warmly.

"Guess what mommy?" Sophie prodded.

"What is it honey?" Sophie pulled the tiny creature out of her pocket and showed her mother.

"Oh my god."

Ryan stood there, hoping his innocent expression would convince Kirsten he had nothing to do with it.

"Do you love him? I named him Ralph, as in Ralph Lauren, because Ryan's girlfriend's one is named Gucci, like the brand…"

"She's not my girlfriend," Ryan defended.

"Yeah right. I so saw you guys kiss. Just because you quickly pulled away when I came into the kitchen doesn't mean I didn't click on. I am nine, you know. Not five." Ryan flushed a little.

"Okay, so, when did this all happen?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan and Sophie suddenly became not so talkative. The awkward silence was about to be broken by an angry Kirsten but she was beat by Sophie, who randomly started fake coughing…not to mention, extremely badly.

Ryan started to laugh quietly. "Excuse me, I have to go…uh…make a coffee."

"Ryan, we just had a coffee like an hour ago," Sophie said normally, which caused an eyebrow raise from Kirsten. Sophie felt her mothers' eyes on her and began coughing again.

Kirsten opened her mouth to say something but the phone cut her off. "You two better start talking once I get back." Kirsten went out of the room and addressed the person ringing.

"Ryan?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah Soph?"

"Can Ralph and I come and stay with you tonight?"

"You can. But Ralph can stay here, thank you very much," Ryan replied.

Sophie gasped. "How could you do that to your nephew?"

"I have my reasons."

Sophie grunted dramatically and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm gonna get going, so do you want to come?"

"No comment!" Sophie uttered.

Ryan laughed softly. "So you want to be here when Kirsten gets off the phone?"

Sophie's head shot up. "Lets go. And Ralph is coming whether you like it or not." Sophie walked triumphantly to the front door. Ryan followed her out and they got in his car.

* * *

"Ryan?"

"What?"

"Ralph is eating the TV's cords."

Ryan sighed and approached the small puppy that was highly amused…and obviously angry. Ryan stepped back when the dog – that could without-a-doubt fit in his palm – growled.

"What should we do?! What is Ralph gets blown up?" Sophie stressed.

The thought of a small puppy being blown up made Ryan smirk. It would actually be quite hilarious.

"Call Marissa…"

"Okay." Sophie got up and picked up the cordless phone.

"And ask her if she wants to stay for dinner." Sophie heard Ryan continue. She grinned widely. She knew that boy would come to his senses sooner or later.

**Fin.**

**It was random and pointless. But Gucci was running around with a banana skin hanging out of his mouth and it highly amused me because my other Chihuahua was chasing him, because she wanted it…blah blah blah, you don't care about my dogs. LOL. But that was my inspiration. Please, PLEASE, ****P-L-E-A-S-E**** review! I can't stress it more! LOL.**

…**REVIEW GODAMMIT! ;)**


End file.
